


Мой добрый демон

by aarizona, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Sacrifice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Айе, мой добрый демон, вот тебе жертва — белокожий пришелец.





	Мой добрый демон

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: героя приносят в жертву

«Я приветствую тебя, мой старый друг. Я приветствую тебя, мой добрый демон, мой шетани мвемо[(*)](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/~fk-2018/p216172063.htm?oam#more6)».

«Я не нашёл тебе альбиноса, но белокожий пришелец — сойдёт?»

«Ты посмотри, какие глаза, мой демон, — тёмные глаза, чернее мокрой земли, чернее коры родового древа, чернее засохшей крови».

Короткий и острый ритуальный нож рассёк кожу под бровью, полилась зелёная кровь, и по глазу пришельца скользнула тонкая плёнка третьего века.

«Ты посмотри, какая кровь, — ах, мой демон, за эту кровь мы будем торговаться долго, старый друг. Приходи же, железо поёт, тебя зовёт медь, о демон».

Шаман взрезал свою руку, прижал ладонь ко лбу жертвы, оставляя отпечаток, рисуя букву V на гладком бледном лбу.

«Приходи и уноси чёрное солнце, наш старый бог, мой давний враг. Спаси, ведь новый бог умер в багровых лучах».

Руки шамана под смешанной кровью были редкого тёмно-синего цвета, исчёрканные ритуальными шрамами, худые, с крупными суставами.

«Айе, мой демон».

Нож в руках шамана перерубил руки пришельца в локтях до самой кости. Пришелец не дёрнулся, только его кисти упали тяжело на уродливую синюю одежду. Шаман ступал по кругу, шелестя юбкой из многих слоёв плотной ткани, гремя украшениями.

«Айе, наш демон».

Шаман перерезал коленные сухожилия и толкнул пленника вперёд, и пленник упал лицом в землю, не отворачивая даже голову, одурманенный.

«Айе, спаситель».

Шаман рисовал круг, и две полосы, и два овала — ритуальные фигуры — на спине пришельца, вонзал нож глубоко, погружал пальцы в зелёную кровь.

«Айе, мвемо. Шетани мвемо».

Шаман облизывал свои пальцы в чужой крови, и на его лица расплывалась улыбка: будто эта кровь была наркотиком, будто касание ножом губ было блаженством.

«Айе, демон зрячий, демон зрящий!».

Шаман вонзил клинок себе в глаз, в разлитый по всей радужке зрачок, давил с усилием и смеялся, и кровь немедля залила его лицо: густая красная кровь смешалась с белой краской, стянула ее вниз, стекала на одежду. Шаман хохотал все громче, и все больше в его смехе было сумасшествия.

«Айе, демон, вот тебе солнце!».

Шаман размазывал чужую кровь по своему лицу, по груди, вычерчивал те же круги и полосы ритуального рисунка, принесённого старым другом, добрым демоном.

«Айе, мвемо! Айе! Айе!»

Шаман замахнулся, нацелив нож к шее жертвы.

Вспыхнул свет.

Пять,

четыре,

три,

два,

один.

— Скотти!

— Только вдвоём, капитан, они были слишком близко.

— Он в трансе! Носилки сюда, в лазарет, быстрее, быстрее!

— Боунс!

— Он в трансе, но жив. Выживет. Иди, Джим.

— Капитан!

Шаман видит, как светловолосый демон говорит со стеной:

— Сколько?

— Звезда взорвётся через четверть часа.

— Улетайте отсюда, мистер Сулу.

— Да, капитан… А как же планета?

— Улетайте, мистер Сулу.

Шаман смотрит, как светловолосый демон идёт к нему, и успевает вонзить ритуальный нож себе в горло, потому что в глазах демона — мёртвое небо.

— Боунс!

…

— Он мёртв, Джим.


End file.
